


The Perks of Politics

by ktlsyrtis



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktlsyrtis/pseuds/ktlsyrtis
Summary: This is an ancient piece of smut I found lingering on my hard drive from my last TWW rewatch.  I thought I'd post it for the 5 other Abbey/CJ fans in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ancient piece of smut I found lingering on my hard drive from my last TWW rewatch. I thought I'd post it for the 5 other Abbey/CJ fans in the world.

Abbey slipped through the door that connected her hotel room to the one next door, still glad that such arrangements had been possible. There had to be some perks to being First Lady of the United States, after all. Her bare feet allowed her to move silently over the carpet, smiling as she observed the room's lone occupant.

CJ Cregg sat in the center of the king sized bed. The room's lights were dim, leaving her face bathed in the wan light from her laptop. She wore an oversized men's button down; no doubt a remnant from some boyfriend long forgotten. Her long bare legs were tucked under her body, her hair quickly pulled back and held in a loose bun with a pencil as she peered at the screen, typing furiously. 

Abbey approached the bed, climbing across the smooth comforter on her hands and knees until she could rest her chin on the Press Secretary's shoulder. She could see a soft smile playing on CJ's lips, although her typing continued unabated.

"Surfing Ebay again on the country's dime?" Abbey joked, hoping to get CJ's attention away from the millions of small crises she was sure to be dealing with. It seemed that on every rare occasion that CJ made arrangements to travel on a press junket, inevitably the office, if not the entire country, managed to explode the moment she walked out the door.

CJ smiled a little wider before sighing, still not turning her head. "I wish. I'm sorry Abbey, I really need to take care of this."

The First Lady resisted the urge to pout - barely. "I understand. I guess I'll just have to entertain myself..." She sat back, leaving CJ unable to see the wicked grin hovering around her lips.

CJ couldn't help but gasp as she felt Abbey scoot closer, bracketing narrow hips with her silk pajama-clad legs, the lush fullness of her breasts pressed tight against her back. Abbey nuzzled behind CJ's ear, breathing in her expensive perfume before starting to pepper the long, lean neck with soft butterfly kisses.

CJ closed her eyes briefly, trying to tame the sudden heat that surged through her body. "Abbey," she began, trying not to sound like she was gritting her teeth, "what are you doing?"

"Entertaining...myself..." Abbey replied between kisses, moving to the other side of CJ's neck. She smiled as she felt a deep, shuddering breath move through the body in front of her and continued her assault, pulling the collar of the shirt to the side so should could nip at CJ's shoulder before laving the sting away with her tongue. CJ tried valiantly to ignore the onslaught, but her typing slowed and her eyes fluttered closed as Abbey's tongue delicately traced the shell of her ear.

Knowing the battle was already won, Abbey slid her hands over CJ's smooth legs, from her knees upward along her tense thighs, hiking up the hem of the shirt slightly before moving to undo the bottom button. She felt CJ start to turn and held her tightly in place, biting down harder on the the corded muscle along her shoulder. 

"Uh-uh. You're supposed to be working and I get to entertain myself, remember?" 

CJ relaxed into her grip, her hands coming to rest on Abbey's knees. The small buttons released quickly under the surgeon's nimble fingers, before they slipped beneath the soft cotton to caress CJ's firm breasts, the nipples already hard and begging for attention. CJ's head lolled back on Abbey's shoulder as a moan slipped past her lips, laptop and crises long forgotten. Abbey sucked one of CJ's earlobes between her lips, teasing it with her tongue and teeth as she rolled the younger woman's nipples between her fingers, long experience guiding her movements. Her blood ran quicksilver through her veins as CJ began panting and squirming against her. She slid one hand up across CJ's sternum, feeling the fluttering pulse point in her neck before lightly caressing her slightly parted lips with the tips of two fingers. CJ nipped at the pads of the fingers and now it was Abbey's turn to moan as CJ pulled the digits into her mouth, licking and caressing them in a familiar imitation, a promise, of other ways she could use the soft warm appendage. 

Abbey felt wetness pool between her thighs and her eyes dilated with lust. She slipped her fingers free of CJ's lips and slowly trailed them back down the center line of her torso, leaving a faint line of wetness that shimmered in the dim light. She traced lightly along the waistband of CJ's panties before easing her hand beneath the black lace into the silken warmth that awaited her. CJ's hips bucked upwards as Abbey dipped her fingers into her wetness briefly, then slid them up to circle her throbbing clit.

The silence of the room was broken only by soft exhalations of breath and barely whimpered moans as Abbey pleasured the woman in her arms, both of them all too aware of the inherent thinness of hotel walls. She moved one hand back and forth between CJ's aching nipples, pinching them harder as she continued circling her clit. Every muscle in CJ's body seemed to tense as she screwed her eyes shut, biting her lip to keep her moans at bay. Abbey could tell she was close and leaned in, her warm breath caressing CJ's ear. 

"Come for me, Claudia Jean." she whispered hotly. "Let me watch you..." The snap of command in her whiskey-laced voice drove CJ over the edge, stars bursting behind her eyes as her body bowed up off the bed, her orgasm tearing through her. She collapsed back against Abbey with a gasp, panting and shuddering as the aftershocks rolled through her body. Abbey wrapped her up in her arms, dropping soft kisses on her hair and face, whispering soft words of love and comfort as CJ slowly came back to herself.

After a moment, CJ rolled over and this time Abbey allowed it, lying back as the taller woman loomed over her. CJ captured her lips in a searing kiss, fingers tangling in chestnut tresses, her tongue demanding entrance as Abbey moaned beneath her. 

Abbey pulled away, her breath coming in short pants, hips unconsciously grinding against CJ's upper thigh.

"I thought you had to work," she joked, her pulse racing faster as a feral grin spread across CJ's face.

"This is work." She reached for the buttons of Abbey's silk pajama top. "After all, I serve at the pleasure of the First Lady..."


End file.
